bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Nemuri Kayama
|occupation = Pro Hero |affiliation = U.A. |debut = Chapter 12 |debutanime = Episode 9 |voice= Akeno Watanabe |eng voice =Elizabeth Maxwell |image gallery = Yes |bloodtype = A |birthplace = Saitama Prefecture}} , also known as the ,Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 24, Page 4 is a Pro Hero and is a staff member at U.A.. She was the Chief Referee of the Sports Festival for Year 1. Appearance Midnight is a beautiful woman with a lean body. She has long, spiky black hair and blue eyes. Midnight's hero costume is very similar to one of a dominatrix. She wears a black breastless leotard over a white bodysuit, which emphasizes her breasts, body, and legs along with translucent black thigh-high stockings and black knee-boots. She has a small mask outlining her eyes, a handcuff on each wrist, and a utility belt around her hips. She is often seen carrying a flogger-style whip. She has very big boobs Personality Midnight has a very flirty personality. However, she also has the tendency to make angry outbursts, such as when someone else interrupts her and when someone mentions her age. She seems to act on mere whims sometimes, as seen when she accepts Mashirao and Shouda's request to resign from the tournament event just because she liked their reasoning. Midnight has shown to be sadistic, as she enjoyed seeing Minoru run away in fear. Synopsis Unforeseen Simulation Joint Arc Midnight appears along with the other Pro Heroes when Class 1-A is attacked by the Villain Alliance.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 20 Sports Festival Arc At the beginning, she tells everyone to play fair during the Sports Festival. The students question her "+18 only" tagline, and ask whether it is fine due to them being in high school. She yells at them and tells them to be silent. She then calls Katsuki, the player representative for the Freshmen, up to the stage.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 24 Midnight is then seen explaining the rules of the Human Cavalry Battle and suggested to go for the one that took first place. Midnight is seen again announcing that they will be doing drawings to determine the pairings for the tournament event and says that before the tournament begins, recreational events will take place first. She then says that the sixteen participants in the tournament event do not have to partake in the recreational events and can abstain from the events if they wish and there is no problem if they want to rest and save their energy. After Mashirao and Shouda request to resign from the tournament event, Midnight, liking their reasoning, accepts their resignations. She then says that the open slots will be filled in by the team that placed fifth: Team Kendou, but Team Kendou decides to give the opportunity to Team Tetsutetsu. Midnight then announces that Tetsutetsu and Ibara will be replacing Mashirao and Shouda. Midnight then shows the pairings for the tournament event. During the match between Izuku and Shouto, Cementoss contacts her and asks her if he can stop the match, saying that Izuku's serious injuries would prevent him from being able to fight in the next match even if he wins. Midnight thinks about it and eventually decides to continue the match.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 39 After Shouto is knocked out of bounds and Katsuki angrily grabs him, Midnight knocks Katsuki out with her aroma to stop him from doing anything to Shouto.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 43 Field Training Arc At the request of Shouta, Midnight comes to Class 1-A's classroom to evaluate their Hero Names.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 45 End of Term Test Arc On the day of Class 1-A's test exercise, Midnight is one of the teachers that Class 1-A will face in their end of term test exercise.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 60 Midnight will face Hanta and Minoru in their test exercise. Minoru, Hanta, and Midnight arrive in an uninhabited city where Class 1-A's test exercise will take place. In the city, Midnight explains the 30-minute test; Minoru and Hanta must either handcuff her or one of them must escape the battlefield within 30 minutes in order to win and pass the test. The test begins.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 61 Midnight uses her Quirk to put Hanta to sleep.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 64 Midnight is sitting at the escape gate with a sleeping Hanta on her lap, much to Minoru's jealousy. Suddenly, Minoru is whipped by Midnight who has decided to chase after him after she gets excited from seeing his fear. He tries speaking, but stops when he realizes that the moment he opens his mouth, he will become susceptible to her sleeping gas. She criticizes him for running away. However, he tells her that his cowardice and his lack of courage was all part of his plan to lure her away from the escape gate and Hanta, all in the name of becoming a cool Hero. He charges at her with Hanta's tape wrapped around his mouth to prevent him from inhaling her sleeping gas. As she whips at him, Minoru uses his move Grape Rush (which involves throwing his sticky substance from his head at the opponent while running towards them). His move hits her whip and hand, causing her to become attached to her whip and stuck in place, allowing him to run past her. She is impressed with his strategy, and Minoru takes off the tape, grabs Hanta, and drags him out of the escape gate, allowing them both to pass the practical test.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 67 Hero License Exam Arc Midnight along with All Might, Cementoss and Ectoplasm, were the repossessed by training class A and B students to develop their Quirks and special techniques before the provisional hero license test. Quirk and Abilities : Midnight's Quirk allows her to put targets to sleep by exuding a sleep-inducing aroma from her body, as shown by her need to tear her own bodysuit around her left arm in preparation to activate it to stop Katsuki. The sleep inducing aroma works better on males than females. Equipment Whip: Fitting her dominatrix theme, Midnight wields a flogger-style whip in combat and is skilled in wielding it. She also used a bullwhip-style whip during the End of Term Test Arc. Battles End of Term Test Arc *Minoru Mineta & Hanta Sero vs. Midnight: Lose Relationships Trivia * Midnight's name contains the kanji for , , and . * Midnight likes youth and excitement. * Midnight was originally planned to be Class 1-A's homeroom teacher. * Her anime voice actress, Akeno Watanabe, also voices Izuku Midoriya as a child. Quotes References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Pro Heroes Category:U.A. Staff Category:Emitters Category:End of Term Test Arc Antagonists Category:Hero Teachers